


Fair Trade

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Crying Castiel, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ruined Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean offers to give Castiel what he so desperately needs, but freedom doesn't come free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied dub-con/non-con

“Do you wanna come, Cas?” Dean asks as he dips his brush in a small bowl of massage oil and trails it up and down his pet’s aching cock.

 

Cas nods desperately. “Please, Master,” he screams around his gag.

 

Dean chuckles darkly. “How long has it been since I let you come, baby? Three weeks? Four? And every day it’s the same story. I tie you up and spend a couple of hours teasing you, and you beg me, ‘Please, Master, please let me come, _please_ , it’s been long and I need it _so_ bad, please!’ And every day, I give you the same deal. I’ll let you come, but you have to watch me do the exact same thing to Sammy for a full month.”

 

Cas shakes his head and whimpers. “Please.”

 

“Sammy can’t take as much as you can, Cas. You know he won’t last a month without falling apart. _You’re_ already on the verge of giving in. You gonna break for me, Cas? You gonna let your body take control of your mind?” He dips his brush into Castiel’s slit and the former angel howls.

 

“I’ll do anything,” Cas sobs behind the gag. “Please, please, just let me come, please.”

 

Dean presses one finger to the underside of his pet’s cock and rubs it gently back and forth until Castiel starts to come. Then he pulls his hand away and watches as Cas thrashes desperately in search of some sort of friction. Cas looks up at his with wide, watery eyes as his cock dribbles and pulses across his stomach.

 

“Baby, I said I’d let you come. I never said anything about letting you enjoy it.”

         


End file.
